Darth Nox
Important Note: Due to the nature of Star Wars the Old Republic, the Sith Inquisitor's alignment depends entirely on the player. This article assumes a Dark Side Sith Inquisitor. Darth Nox was a Dark Lord of the Sith that served the Sith Empire during the Cold War and Galactic War. The heir of ancient Sith Lord Aloysius Kallig, Nox sought to restore the Kallig bloodline to greatness upon learning of their ancestry. Biography Training on Korriban Discovered to be Force-sensitive, the slave was sent to the Sith Academy on Korriban to be trained as a Sith Acolyte. He was assigned to Overseer Harkun, who had a complete hatred for non-Imperial Sith and slaves as he openly discriminated against the acolyte in favor of another acolyte in the group, a pureblooded Sith named Ffon Althe; who the acolyte promised to take great pleasure in killing. Harkun then assigned the acolytes their first quest: to travel into Ajunta Pall's tomb and be tested by Lord Spindrall. After reaching Spindrall, the Sith Lord tested him by sending his own six acolytes against him. The Acolyte gladly killed them all, passing the test and leaving the tomb. The Acolyte returned to Harkun, who was awaiting the former slave in the Sith Academy. Back in Harkun's office, Harkun executed an acolyte, Kory, for her weakness and not living up to her potential before assigning the acolyte to a quest in the Academy's jail, which Lord Zash herself had requested for him. In the jail, Inquisitor Zyn told the Acolyte to interrogate a weak acolyte named Alif. Despite his pleas of innocence, the acolyte sadistically tortured Alif until he confessed everything he knew. Harkun then proceeded to assign both the Acolyte and Ffon to different trials of intellect. While Ffon's task was less dangerous, the Acolyte was to travel to Marka Ragnos's tomb and recover an ancient holocron. After entering the tomb and killing everything in their way, the acolyte succeeded in retrieving the Holocron through the use of Force lightning. The Acolyte was sent by Harkun, at Lord Zash's request, to recover a text on Tulak Hord's tomb as part of Zash's research on the ancient Dark Lord's artifacts. As before, the Acolyte succeeded in this task, retrieving the archived text. On returning to the Academy, the Acolyte was met by Lord Zash herself, who complimented the Acolyte's success. She told the young Acolyte she had great hopes and that the Acolyte was likely to become the apprentice she was looking for. The Acolyte then met and delievered the artifact to Harkun in his office. the Overseer refused to believe the Acolyte had met Zash and sent him to the Academy's training facility. Upon arriving in the training facility, the Acolyte was met by two of Harkun's other students who had been assigned to slay the Acolyte in exchange for their freedom. The Acolyte, however, was unimpressed and slaughtered them both with ease. Realizing the assignment had been a trap, the Acolyte returned to Harkun, who then assigned him on his final task. He wanted the acolyte to retrieve an ancient map from Naga Sadow's tomb, which first required releasing a sentient beast called the Dashade. Zash interrupted the conversation and gave Acolyte the translated text that the Acolyte had previously retrieved from Tulak Hord's tomb. This information was needed to get the ancient map, giving the Acolyte a great advantage over Harkun's final remaining student, Ffon. The Acolyte breached the tomb and released the Dashade, whom the Acolyte then learned was Tulak Hord's renowned, ancient assassin named Khem Val. Upon release, the powerful creature immediatly attacked the Acolyte but was defeated. In accordance with Dashade tradition, he pledged loyalty to the one who had bested him, giving the Acolyte a powerful servant and companion. They continued the task, recovering the ancient map. The Acolyte delivered the ancient map to Harkun, who had been arguing with Ffon about getting the map being impossible. The Overseer was quick to snatch the map out of the Acolyte's hands and give it to Ffon. Angered, the acolyte ordered Khem to eat them both; but was stopped by Lord Zash. Zash, seeing the map now in Ffon's hands but knowing it wasn't he who recovered it, asked him to tell the truth. Ffon, fearing the consequences of lying to a Sith Lord, told Zash the truth and she killed him with Force lightning, instructing her new apprentice to meet her at her office. Before leaving, the apprentice proceeded to taunt Harkun for his failure and dead disciple. Lord Zash then told the young Sith to meet her on Dromund Kaas, where her new apprentice could develop their skills. First, however, she gave the young apprentice her old lightsaber as a gift. Apprentice of Darth Zash Killing Darth Skotia While preparing to leave the Academy and travel to the capital, the Apprentice was met by another Sith apprentice, Ortosin, who brought an ultimatum from his master, Darth Skotia, Zash's superior. The Apprentice refused and a duel ensued, in which the Apprentice killed Ortosin and the two thugs that accompanied him. On arrival to Dromund Kaas, the Apprentice was met by Darth Skotia himself and his two Trandoshan apprentices who threatened the young Apprentice yet again; only for the apprentice to blow off the threat and tell him to "go fall in a sarlacc pit". The Apprentice then reached Kaas City, the capital, and travelled to the Imperial Citadel where Zash awaited the Apprentice at her office. The Apprentice immediately told her about Skotia's warnings and she revealed her plan to have the Apprentice assassinate the cyborg Dark Lord by first exploring his cybernetics weaknesses. She then told the Apprentice that the first step was to discover what Skotia was hiding and sent the Apprentice on a mission to investigate and extract information from Skotia's former slaves who had now rebelled. The Apprentice succeeded and then infiltrated Darth Skotia's bunker. There, the Apprentice slew Skotia's guard including many Sith and even one Sith Lord, Ogathu, before retrieving a relic that controlled Skotia's Trandoshan bodyguards. The Apprentice then returned to the Citadel and gave the relic to Lord Zash. Zash, knowing controlling the Trandoshans wouldn't be enough to defeat Skotia, sent the Apprentice on one more mission to retrieve a weapon that could destroy cybernetics noting that Skotia was mostly a cyborg and it would be effective against him. The weapon had been created by a scientist named Dorotsech whom was being held captive by the rogue Sith Lord Grathan. The Apprentice infiltrated Grathan's base and after killing everyone that stood in the Apprentice's path, the young Sith discovered Dorotsech who gave the Apprentice the weapon's location. The Apprentice then retrieved the weapon but not without killing Dorotsech first, leaving no witnesses for what had happened in Grathan's estate. When the Apprentice returned to Zash she decided her apprentice was ready and finally assigned the young Sith to kill Darth Skotia. The Apprentice met Darth Skotia in his office, knowing that they needed to get close enough to use the anti-cyborg weapon, the Apprentice used the Trandoshan relic to turn Skotia's acolytes on him but Skotia easily killed them stating that his bodyguards were only for show. Darth Skotia then proceeded to attack the Apprentice but the latter used the Cybernetics weapon on him. The weapon didn't kill Skotia but weakened him enough for the Apprentice to engage. The duel ensued and the Apprentice was victorious slaying Darth Skotia; with his dying breath, Skotia warned the Apprentice that Zash would turn on them too. Meanwhile Lord Zash was contacted by Darth Thanaton who accused her of slaying Skotia. Zash, having a concrete alibi, refused such accusations and was promoted to the Darth title in front of the Apprentice. The Apprentice was asked of how Darth Zash had slain Skotia and the Apprentice replied that she didn't because the young Sith had done it themselves though no one believed the Apprentice. The Dark Temple and Ancestry Eventually sent to the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas by Zash, the Sith apprentice discovered ancient roots to a Sith Lord, a one-time friend and greatest enemy of the ancient Dark Lord Tulak Hord, Aloysius Kallig. Kallig recognized the Inquisitor to be of his bloodline and the means to restore his family name to greatness. He warned the Inquisitor that the Sith play an endless game of treachery, a game his heir must win. He advises to beware the master and apprentice and never to be taken by surprise. Also while at the temple, the individual found a relic of Tulak Hord captured millennial earlier by one of the individual's ancestors before his death. After learning of the Apprentice's ancestry and recovering the artifact, they ventured back to Darth Zash and learning that many other artifacts were hidden around the galaxy, the Apprentice was then given the task of finding these artifacts on Balmorra, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine and Alderaan. The Hunt for Tulak Hord's Artifacts Darth Zash instructed the Apprentice to recover an artifact sealed in Vault 305 on Balmorra. The contact on Balmorra was Major Bessiker. He and his assistant revealed that the vault was converted to a toxic waste storage facility and was overrun by colicoids. The Apprentice had to synthesise a colicoid serum which provided immunity to the toxic waste inside Vault 305. The first step was searching the records of Balmorran scientists who engineered the colocoids to be resistant to the toxic waste and that allowed them to even feed on it. After learning the data that described how to create the serum, The Apprentice had to find Iannos Tyrek who was the only person with expertise to produce it. After torturing Tyrek into unconsciousness and forcing him back to base, Bessiker refused to produce the serum unless the Apprentice first helps him free his son Hiran who was recently captured by the Republic. The Apprentice didn't take the extortion lightly but was eventually agreed to help him. When storming the prison on Gorinth Plateau, Hiran was found in one of the cells. He was a Sith himself and revealed that he obtained some sort of weapon. The Apprentice wanted the weapon and killed the fellow Sith as a result. Upon returning to the base, Major Bessiker was furious when he learned of his son's death. Tired of his constant arrogance, The Apprentice killed the Major and promoted his assistant to his position. The assistant ordered Tyrek to produce the serum which was used to give immunity to toxics inside the vault. Seeing no other use for him, The Apprentice killed Tyrek and recovered the artifact. The third artifact was held by a Sith Lord Paladius on Nar Shaddaa. Paladius manipulated and exploited the poverty of Nar Shaddaa population to form a personal cult. The Apprentice first met with Destris Veran and Rylee Dray, former followers of the cult who were promised to be given control of the cult in exchange for their assistance. The Apprentice decided that best way to weaken Paladius is to draw his follower away from him. The first step was elimination of notorious The Krayt Gang leaders. The next step was to demonstrate "immense powers" to the Paladius' followers. The plan was to produce quake beneath the ground by an explosion. After torturing him until he complied, The Apprentice obtained the detonator from Gron Mandel. After that, the Apprentice showed up at Meridian Hall where Paladius rallied his followers and was giving them a holographs speech. During the speech, the Apprentice mocked Paladius and used detonator to produce enormous ground quake. The followers bought the ruse and started to worships The Apprentice; who ordered their followers to make them "robes of solid gold". Shortly afterwards, Paladius contacted The Apprentice and offered the artifact in exchange of leaving him in control of the cult. They meet in his headquarters where he tried a double-cross by stripping The Apprentice of ability to use force. Nevertheless he was defeated in lightsabre fight. The Apprentice then recovered the artifact and took over the control of his cult. During the search for the artifacts, Kallig interrupted his descendant. He was suspicious of Zash intentions and wanted The Apprentice to be prepared. Recently, he discovered that his old Sith mask was in possession of Lord Khreusis on Korriban and tasked The Apprentice to recover it. After arriving on Korriban, the apprentice killed Lord Khreusis and recovered the mask. The next artifact was in hands of pirates who found a refuge on Tatooine. The Apprentice was tasked to find Andronikos Revel who was a leader of the pirate crew before his first mate Sylas Wilkes betrayed him and took his favourite blasters. Seeking revenge, Andronikos helped the apprentice find his old first mate through his former girlfriend Casey Mix, who was also part of the crew. After torturing Wilkes for the artifact's location, they found out that Wilkes too was betrayed by the crew; who then took the artifact, as well as Andronios' blasters, and went into the dune sea. Learning everything they needed, The Apprentice allowed Andronikos to kill Wilkes and followed the crew and found logs which indicated that they were driven insane by the artifact's power. The artifact was recovered from the body of one of the pirates. At that point, Andronikos joined apprentice's crew. The last artifact was in possession of House Organa on Alderaan. The Apprentice met with Elana Thul who was helping during the mission on Alderaan. By gathering some information, it was revealed that the artifact was secured in Elysium vaults and the key to the vault was in the hands of Jedi Master Nomar Organa. By breaking into House Alde's library and searching through old records, the apprentice discovered that he and Rehanna of House Rist were once in love but Nomar cancelled the marriage to become a Jedi. The Apprentice then fought his way through House Rist and forced Rehanna to manipulate Nomar into coming to Alderaan. After killing Rehanna, the apprentice traveled to Nomar's location and killed him. The key was then taken from his body and the artifact was stolen from the Organa's in the Elysium. Kallig later contacted his descendant once again. This time he wanted the Apprentice to claim his old lightsaber which was given to Jonas Escalus for keeping. The last descendant of Escalus at that time was Mila Escalus who was working on Nar Shaddaa. The Apprentice tracked her down in one of the casinos. She revealed that he father gambled the lightsaber and the apprentice had to kill the current owner to recover it. After torturing Mila with Sith Lightning for her failure and cowardice, the apprentice killed the owner and retook the lightsaber. Darth Zash's Ritual After acquiring all of Tulak Hord's artifacts, Darth Zash asks the Inquisitor to return to the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas to begin the ritual. Taking Khem back to the Dark Temple, the Inquisitor discovered that Zash had aged rapidly from increased exposure to the dark side, barely kept at bay by her rituals. Now, she sought to use Hord's artifacts to forcibly take her apprentice's body. But before she could complete the ritual, Khem interrupted. Though her body died, Zash's spirit wound up in Khem's body. Furious at her apprentice's betrayal, Zash threatened to use Khem to exact her revenge. However, Zash discovered that because of the Dashade's bond to his master, she too was bound to serve her own apprentice. Worse, she had to fight Khem for dominance of his body. Shortly afterward, Darth Zash's apprentices, including Corrin and Kaal, arrived and noticed the body of their master. Kaal accused the Inquisitor of murdering Zash and attacked. Corrin quickly broke the fight and explained that Zash had a dream that consisted of the Inquisitor killing the master and would lead the Sith to glory. Zash's apprentices then dedicated their loyalty to the new Sith Lord and bowed. Lord of the Sith Darth Thanaton and Force-Walking Despite inheriting Zash's power base and the title of Sith Lord, the victory was not to last. Darth Thanaton, an emissary to the Dark Council and a staunch traditionalist, sent Lord Kallig into the tomb of Darth Andru, expecting his foe to become the deceased Sith Lord's latest victim. Only Aloysius's timely intervention prevented that. To gain more power to defeat Thanaton, Aloysius instructed Kallig to go to the tomb of the Sith Lord Ergast to learn the Force walk, a ritual that can bind Force ghosts and draw on their power. After binding both Ergast and Andru's spirits, Kallig returned to face Thanaton, but the Dark Lord still proved more powerful and seemingly killed Kallig. Luckily, the two ghosts kept Kallig from dying and Zash's other apprentices saved their new Master before their bodies were disposed of. The Search for More Ghosts Requiring more power before facing Thanaton, Kallig heads to Taris to find another ghost, Kalatosh Zavros. After learning from Elios Maliss that a Jedi Padawan named Ashara Zavros was a descendant of the spirit, Kallig decided to find Ashara and have her summon him. After finding holocrons of her training sessions with the Jedi, in order to learn her personality and flaws, Kallig managed to bait and persuade Ashara into going to the enclave to summon the spirit. However, Ashara couldn't bring herself to do it and alerted her Masters, who then attempted to stop the Sith Lord; Only for Ashara to watch in horror as Kallig easily slaughtered them both. Ashara was then forced into summoning Kalatosh. Unhappy at being awakened, her ancestor attempted to kill her. Begging the Sith to save her, Kallig did so with the promise that she would submit to them and become their apprentice. Kallig then bound the spirit and took its power for themselves. With no way to return to the Jedi after what she had done, Ashara chose to follow Kallig. Kallig later picked up a distress call from Quesh, as Zash's apprentices had stolen the key to Thanaton's private meditation chamber. Kallig managed to gain the key but failed to save the apprentices. On Zash's suggestion, Kallig returned to Korriban to select a new apprentice, to maintain their standing in Sith society. Kallig chose to observe the latest slave group being handled by Harkun. Kallig had high hopes for the Kaleesh, whom Harkun calls Xalek. After arriving on Hoth, Kallig quickly acquired the ghost of Horak-mul with the help of Imperial Reclamation Service officer Talos Drellik. Confronting Darth Thanaton Kallig then returned to Dromund Kaas to face Thanaton in his private meditation chamber. Kallig killed Thanaton's apprentice Rolan, but as the Lord turned to face Thanaton, the power of four ghosts suddenly went out of Kallig's control. Kallig's body started failing and the ghosts threatened to drive the young Sith insane. Locating a Cure After returning to the ship, Zash went on a search to find a cure for her master. She shortly realized that Thanaton made a switch to the journals of Darth Iratus and Darth Vilus as they had suffered similar problems. Kallig then invaded Thanaton's Private Library, used Force persuasion on the guard captain, and recovered the real journals. The Sith learned that Iratus went to Belsavis and Vilus to Voss to find a cure, but had failed in their search. As Zash and Ashara began researching the planets, Kallig went to Korriban to check up on Harkun. The overseer put his credits on the Gran acolyte, though Kallig still favoured Xalek. On Belsavis, Kallig retraced Iratus' steps in attempt to heal their decaying body. There Kallig managed to find an ancient Rakata Mother Machine and, through the help of Rakatan Warden Gorshaa, recreate their body. Upon returning to the ship, Kallig received a call from Moff Valion Pyron, who offered to ally with the young Sith against Thanaton. He explains that to win other Moffs to Kallig's cause, they need to prove that Kallig is more worthy of leading the Empire than Thanaton. His solution was a fleet-killing superweapon, codename Silencer, a project which Thanaton scrapped, claiming that the Force was superior to any new technology. What's left to complete the weapon is a CN-12 chip, which is constructed on Nar Shaddaa. He suggested that Kallig reach out to the Cult of the Screaming Blade, whose allegiance Kallig won as Zash's apprentice, in hopes of obtaining the CN-12. Returning to Nar Shaddaa, Kallig learned from the cultists that the CN-12 is being held by a trio of cyborgs called the Veil and they only wished to speak with the Sith. And so Kallig did meet with the Veil, who attempt to bargain the chip for control of the cult. Unamused with their negotiation, Kallig proceeded to murder each member of the Veil one by one until they handed them the CN-12. When the last surviving member of the Veil submitted an handed him the CN-12, Kallig sadistically killed him anyway. Kallig returned to their ship to report the success to Pyron, who then informed the Sith that Thanaton has ascended to the Dark Council, his predecessor dying under mysterious circumstances. This pleased Kallig, who knows that finally killing Thanaton will also earn his seat. Pyron added that the Dark Council shouldn't know and warned that the other Moffs may not be so eager to oppose a Dark Councillor. Kallig then asked Pyron as to his motives for opposing Thanaton. The Moff stated Sith tradition has held the Empire from crushing the Republic and he believes that Kallig would be far more suited to accomplish this than Thanaton. As Pyron signed off, promising to complete the Silencer, Ashara approached Kallig, reminding her Master that they cannot face Thanaton with the ghosts out of control and suggested they go to Voss. Upon docking at the Voss space station, the ghosts began mocking Kallig for thinking that an imaginary ritual could subdue them. Ignoring them, Kallig listened to Zash describing the planet Voss. It is apparently a utopia, ruled by the Voss Mystics, who perceive the Force as a conduit of healing and visions. Healing rituals are rare and often forbidden. But before Zash could explain more, Khem regained control. Kallig then decided to meet with an Imperial emissary, Athelis Kallis in Voss-Ka. Upon boarding the station to get transport to the surface, Kallig found a Voss emissary named Sor-Nak, who says that the Mystic Alor-Wan had foreseen that Kallig would destroy the Voss way of life and demanded that the Sith Lord turn back. Kallig refused to turn back after so much hardship, so Sor-Nak leaves, saying that Alor-Wan has seen that he will not use force and promises that he will find another means of persuasion. Eventually enlisting the help of a Gormak named Hadrik, Kallig was able to successfully subdue the ghosts with a mind-healing ritual before smuggling the Gormak offworld for his assistance. Upon returning to the space station, Kallig and Hadrik found Sor-Nak waiting for them, who declares that by taking a Gormak off Voss, his people will reject the Empire. To preserve Imperial interests, Kallig betrayed Hadrik and killed him with Force-Lightning. Harkun then contacted Kallig that the slave acolytes were in their final trial. Returning to Korriban to await the acolytes during their final trial, Kallig maintained high hopes for Xalek. At first, the Twi'lek, Seferiss, arrived with a tablet in hand. But then Xalek turned up and killed Seferiss. This blatant disregard for Sith tradition upset Harkun, who decides to pass up Xalek for the next group. However, Kallig decided to make an exception for Xalek and used Force Lightning to kill Harkun when he objected. Kallig then rendezvoused with Pyron's flagship, the Doombringer, on which the Silencer was mounted on. Arriving on the bridge, Pyron proclaimed to Moffs Dolus and Graham that Kallig is the future of the Empire. Dolus expressed hesitancy to ally with Kallig, fearing that Thanaton will have their heads. Graham, on the other hand, is willing to whittle away the ancient Sith traditions which have yet to win them the war. Kallig promised that Thanaton will be dead soon, but Dolus says he won't be moved until that happens. Pyron orders Dolus to be silent, as the Doombringer jumps into hyperspace and explains their plan to use the Silencer. They then emerge out of hyperspace as a lone Harrower-class dreadnought was fighting off a small Republic fleet, to which they would test their superweapon. He then turned to Kallig, who gave a speech to the Moffs about how the Empire must change if they are to win the war. But as they ready the Silencer to fire, they receive a distress call from the Darth Achelon of the Carnage, requesting immediate aid. Graham identified Achelon as a minion of Thanaton and advised firing the Silencer at him. Dolus warned that purposely firing on an Imperial vessel is as good as treason. Pyron argues that the Republic will destroy the Carnage and not using the Silencer will result in their destruction too but deferred command to Kallig. Deeming their lives insignificant, Kallig chose not to aid Achelon and left his ship to be destroyed. This gave Kallig the opening to fire the Silencer, annihilating the Republic fleet. Impressed, Dolus and Graham agreed to an alliance with Kallig. In turn, Kallig instructs Pyron to see that their new allies receive a Silencer for their capital ships. Showdown with Thanaton Thanaton soon called for a Kaggath on Corellia, an opportunity for one another to silence their foe once and for all. Thanaton put many resources to shutting down Kallig's base of operations and fought the lower-level Sith Lord as much as the Republic defenders. Kallig still managed to get ahead using knowledge and power to avert disaster. Thanaton finally challenged Kallig to a duel on Corellia, but when it became apparent that he would lose, Thanaton fled to Korriban to plead to the Dark Council for the former slave's execution. Unfortunately for Thanaton, the Sith Lord interrupted his speech before he could convince anyone. Curious to see why Thanaton was unable to destroy Kallig himself, the Dark Council allowed the two to duel again in front of them. After one last struggle, Kallig proved the stronger Sith and unleashed the power of the Force ghosts to bring Thanaton to his knees. Beaten, Thanaton crawled to his fellow Dark Councillors, seeking their aid, but Darth Mortis reached out with the Force and snapped Thanaton's neck, killing him instantly. Member of the Dark Council With Thanaton's seat on the Council now open, Mortis offered his position to the young Sith. Darth Ravage protested, stating that Kallig, as merely a Lord, could not sit on the Dark Council, but Darth Marr silenced his protests, stating that Kallig had earned the right. In light of the reputation earned as a dark side master, Marr bestowed Lord Kallig with the title of Darth Nox, head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, one of the twelve power-bases of the Sith Empire. Afterwards, the newly christened Darth Nox returned to Dromund Kaas to enforce dominion upon those formerly of the Sphere under Darth Thanaton and gain their allegiance. As soon as they were all dismissed, the ghosts pleaded to be freed, but Nox, enjoying their increased power, denied their freedom and chose to keep them under bondage forever. Darth Nox would later spend the rest of his days searching for more artifacts capable of increasing his power. Personality Darth Nox was a completely manipulative, sadistic, and sociopathic individual who excelled in using treachery to break both allies and enemies. This was shown by their successfully converting Ashara Zavros to the Dark Side via first manipulation and then torture via Force Lightning. Indeed, the Sith Lord was prone to electrocuting those who defied them, and also killed a member of Nox's converted Cult of the Screaming Blade for just approaching them. As it stood such random cruelty was a favorite of the Sith Lord, who reveled in using their power to break, torture, and abuse others, even at times their own "allies", torturing both for simple amusement. Aside from their sadistic qualities Darth Nox was also a knowledge and power seeker both, and delved deep into experimenting with long forbidden powers in order to increase influence and seize authority. Powers and Abilities Darth Nox was able to channel the Force and adapt it in ways that suited a variety of needs, including subduing, stunning or killing of foes. Nox was also an astonishingly proficient user of Force lightning. The young Sith was a proficient lightsaber duelist, utilizing either a standard lightsaber or a double-bladed lightsaber in combat. Nox could combine skills with a lightsaber with mastery of the dark side, allowing Force lightning to be channeled through Kallig's scorching lightsaber. Proof of Darth Nox's power was demonstrated when Khem Val, the former servant of Tulak Hord, became one of Nox's companions despite many powerful Dark Lords avoiding Khem Val while imprisoned in stasis due to the Dashade's Force immunity and record for killing and devouring even some of the most powerful Force-sensitives. Nox's strength in the dark side was enough to completely overpower a Dark Council member of Darth Thanaton's caliber. During their duel with Thanaton, Nox demonstrated the ability to use Force deflection to fend off Force lightning, such as when Nox effortlessly swatted aside Thanaton's lightning attacks. Telekinesis was among the young Sith's talents, such as when Nox threw Thanaton clear across the Dark Council chamber. Nox's telekinesis was also able to halt Darth Thanaton's lightsaber strike and force the experienced Dark Lord to his knees. Darth Nox was immensely proficient in the "innate gift" of Sith Sorcery, particularly the long forgotten Force walk ritual to draw strength from multiple Sith spirits in order to explosively augment their power in the dark side. Their tremendously increased powers through the use of Force Walk was enough to overpower a Sith Lord as strong as Darth Thanaton. As explained by Aloysius Kallig, Nox has a rare "pull among ghosts", enabling them to sense Nox's presence from a distance and invoke long hidden emotions. Nox was also a proficient user of the Force Storm, using it in combat against a variety of enemies and attackers. The young Sith was also capable of using Force drain and used it to drain opponents while invigorating the young Sith and allies. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Successful Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Apprentice Category:Sociopaths Category:Power Hungry Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fighter Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Swordsmen Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Masked Villain Category:Sorcerers Category:Assassin Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Lord Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Military Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Rivals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Machiavellian Villains